


Unjust Rewards

by Kalloway



Category: Voltron Force (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It's all part of the job.
Kudos: 4
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Unjust Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words~ (Shakespeare quote)

Lance kicked back in his seat. This was part of the job, he supposed- dinners, cultural festivals, recitals, and everything else that could be offered as thanks for what he did. Well, what Voltron did, even if the team sometimes ended up split for events like this. It was all fine and would beat programming a drone into cleaning his quarters. He didn't really expect Shakespeare or anything. 

The lights dimmed, and beside him, Larmina seemed excited, at least. Maybe this was something she'd wanted to see? Lance hadn't recognized the title. Or language. Or... 

Well, it definitely wasn't Shakespeare.


End file.
